A Second Chance
by Lock Of Dreams
Summary: An Anime Geek, A Gang Leader, and a girl stuck in the middle. All three so close to death, but life gave them a second chance. They transported to the world of Kuroshitsuji and meet Ciel Phantomive, two are fine with it but the other... let's just say Ciel has to keep his guard up! Ciel x OC, Finni x OC


A Second Chance! Chapter 1: The 21st Century to the 1800's

Hey, I'm Poena and I'm just a regular student in middle school. Ha! What am I saying? You know most people see me as some geeky high school kid who only spends her time playing videogames and watching anime and stuff, but I'm more than that. I don't have many friends, only two. One is Pierce and the other is Tammy. I'll get back to them later, now the other part of me no one sees except for Pierce. I'm way more violent and knowledgeable with... adult things than people think. And for one thing I didn't think I'd be going to the 19th century.

It all started near the end of July, I was hanging out with Tammy and she was going on about some anime that she watched: Kuroshitsuji.

Tammy was a mix of American and Japanese, she had kind of pale skin and brown eyes. Her hair was red and down to her waist, her bangs were just above her eye brows. She was kind of shorter than average, but she was fast. She was a dancer just like her sister Maddie and me, she wasn't much of a fighter but her sister sure was, but be warned if you get her angry god help you. She was 14 like me and in the 8th grade like me.

Back to the story: Tammy was talking about the anime.

"Poena, you have to watch it, the main character is so cute! His butler is hot too! I already finished the first season and started the second a while ago. But out of all the characters I think the gardener Finny is the cutest."

"So if you like 'em so much, why don'tcha marry 'em?"

"I can't duh, sadly he isn't real. Though I wish anime were real."

"Yeah, look I gotta go see ya tomorrow." I started to run off as it started to get dark, I waved to her and she waved back. It had been a few minutes since I left and it was dark, I walked past the train tracks and into the Ghetto side of town. As I was walking down the side walk, I saw a bunch of gangsters come up to me. I sighed and kept walking trying to pass them, but they stopped me.

"Hey there lil lady, you better know who's turf y'all are walkin' on."

I didn't look like they had any guns with them, too bad for them I had mine.

"Boy you betta get da hell out my face, befo' I fuck yours up."

They all laughed and one was about to grabbed me, I grabbed my gun hidden under my shirt and pointed it at their head.

"Im not gonna say it again, get da hell outta my way. Befo' I beat da shit outta ya.'

They started to run and I just smirked, I put my gun back where it was and kept walking. I stopped at an old looking apartment and climbed up the walkway, I knocked on the door. Pierce opened the door and smiled.

"Sup Queen, how you doin?" He patted my arm lightly and moved out of the way.

"I'm alright, where are my clothes?"

"They're in ya room."

"Thanks man."

Now pierce wasn't my age, he was 17. He was Haitian-American and real tall, he kept his hair in an afro. He wore a lot of gangsta shit, and he kinda acted like one too. He's the one who introduce me to the gang world when I was thirteen, I was roaming around the town when some pedophile tried to... you know and he saved me. He taught me how to survive around here, I didn't live in the ghetto but I had family here now. And that family was Pierce and his crew, they gave me a nickname too: The Queen Of Pain. I know it sounds kind of stupid but I liked it.

Almost forgot to tell you what I look like: I'm African-american but my skin was pretty light, I had dark brown eyes and dark brown hair. My hair went down to my shoulders and it was a little wavy, I always put a fake blue hair clip in the front. I was a little taller than most of the people in my class and I was very athletic.

I walked into my room and grabbed my change of clothes, I changed into: a tank top, baggy jeans, an elbow-length hoodie and basketball shoes. I put my hair in my cap and some of it fell out, but whatever I didn't care. I walked out of the room and down into the kitchen, I saw two large bags on the table and opened them. It was filled with money.

"Pierce?! Where the hell did you get all this?!"

He came into the room and smirked.

"Oh, we stole it from The Dead."

"The Dead? Boy you know they gonna be after yo ass right?"

"Then I guess we better move again."

"Alright."

"Cool, everyone's waitin' at the new crib."

"Let's go."

I took the bags and he took the car keys, we got out back and into the car. He started it up and I put the bags in the back. I took the front seat and he started to drive, it had been a few minutes since we've been drivin and I see a car following us in the rear view mirror.

"Pierce, we got some followers." I took out my gun and cocked it.

"Alright, can you try and shoot the tires?"

"Yeah, hold on."

I prayed to god quickly that I wouldn't miss and quickly rolled down the window, I put my head out to see and shot a bullet. They quickly shot back and I ducked back into the car.

"I missed shit!"

Pierce sped up and we zoomed through the streets not caring if we hit a hobo or something, the bullets were coming through the glass and Pierce started spinning out of control.

"Pierce!"

Everything was spinning, I held on to anything and hoped it would stop. It did, but I thought I would fall out the window and die. I opened my eyes and saw the...sky. It wasn't night, it was day. I slowly got up and looked at my surroundings, I was in the middle of a road. A dirt road surrounded by a field. I heard a groan and looked to my side to see Pierce and on my other side was... Tammy!

"Tammy?!"

She groaned and opened her eyes, she shot up and looked at me.

"Ena?!"

She hugged me and I hugged back.

"Oh my god I thought I was going to die! I was about to get hit by a car!"

"What?!"

I let go of her and she looked me up and down.

"What are you wearing?"

I looked at myself and saw I was still wearing my gang clothes.

"Stuff."

I looked back at Pierce.

"Pierce wake up!"

He woke up abruptly and looked at me.

"Queen? Where are we?"

"Um, Poena who is that?"

I totally forgot that Tammy never met him and vice-versa.

"Oh he's just a friend. Yeah."

"Okay?"

I got up and felt around my body. I groaned when I couldn't feel my others got up and Pierce looked at Tammy weird.

"Pierce this is Tammy."

"Hey sup?"

"How did we get here?"

I looked around and shrugged, I saw a mansion far from here.

"Let's go there."

"Where?"

I pointed to the mansion and started to walk on the road, the others followed and said nothing. Until Tammy spoke up.

"Wait, that mansion looks familiar."

"How on earth could a mansion in the middle of nowhere look familiar to you?"

"I don't know, I just think I've seen it before?"

"Where?"

"Call me crazy but I think it's from that anime I told you about."

"You're crazy."

"Yeah, Queen is right. You're crazy girl." Pierce interjected.

"Ena, why does he keep calling you Queen?"

"Because that's a nickname he gave me."

"Oh, okay."

"Anyway, anime isn't real Tammy. We can't be in that anime!"

"Hey, I can still dream."

I heard a noise in the distance, it sounded like horses. I turned around to see a carriage coming.

"Guys move!"

But they didn't in time, the carriage was coming right at us. I closed my eyes closed my eyes and waited for impact, but it never came. I slowly opened my eyes to see a horse's nose inched away from my face.

"Uuuuhhh."

It stuck its tongue out and licked the side of my face.

"Eeeeww! It all warm and sticky!"

"That's what she said."

I shot a glare at Pierce as he laughed.

"You three! Could you please move out of the way?"

We looked up to see a man in all black looking at us with a stoic expression.

"No way, your horse just licked me!"

"My apologies my lady, but I do believe that was Horse's intention and not mine."

"Look here you British little son of a-"

"Sebastian, why have you stopped?!"

We all turned to see a boy around my and Tammy's age step out of the carriage: he had bluish hair and blue eyes-or eye-, the other was covered by an eye-patch. He was wearing these fancy clothes and holding a cane, what really caught my eye was his top hat. I looked at him with a brow raised.

"My apologies Young Lord but it seems there are three people in the way."

He looked at us and raised a brow like me. His eyes settled on me and stared at him coldly, we stared at each other for a few seconds until he turned away.

"Get them in the carriage."

"Yes, my Lord."

The tall guy gestured for us to the door and we stepped in, Tammy and Pierce took the empty side and I had to sit next to the child pimp. I crossed my arms and legs and looked at the kid next to me.

"So... who are you?"

"I should be asking you that."

"I'm not telling you anything until you tell me."

"You shouldn't be talking that way to a noble."

A gasp came from Tammy, we all turned to Tammy to see her pointing to the Pimp kid.

"I know you! You're Ciel Phantomhive!"

"Who?" I asked.

"That's the main character from the anime I told you about, and that guy we just saw was his butler: Sebastian Michealis!"

"You mean to tell me this British Pimp is the 'Cute main character' you told me about?"

"I beg your pardon?!"

"Hush, do not ever do that again."

"Ena, you can't talk to him like that. He's got a dangerous Demon Butler!"

"Tammy you're crazy, there are no such things as demons. And I'm gonna talk to him however I want to-"

"How did you know that?!"

"Didn't I tell you not to fucking interrupt me? I have half a mind to jack slap you here and now!"

"You should be the one being quiet! You're the one that was in the middle of the road! And what on earth are you wearing?!"

"I should be asking you that, who the hell wears a top hat?! Only a pimp does that's who!"

"I'm not a pimp! And no woman wears whatever _this_ is, as far as I'm concerned!"

"Well I don't care whatever the hell the women here do wear! I like what I wear thank you very much! And you better watch who you're talkin to!"

"I'm the Earl of Phantomhive, I can talk to whoever I want! Compared to me you're a commoner!"

"I don't give a fuck if you were Satan himself, no one and I mean NO ONE talks to me that way!"

"Well, I am! What are you going to do about that?!"

I did what I always do when someone pisses me off, since I didn't have my gun I did the next best thing. I started to choke him, fuck being civilized! Tammy started screaming and Pierce just watched. He grabbed my throat and shook me.

"Poena Alexandra Terradean, you will put down Ciel this instant!"

I ignored what Tammy said and squeezed harder, his face turned a little blue and he squeezed harder. Tammy tried to take my hands off his neck and Pierce for Ciel's, the carriage was filled with screams until I saw some light come in and someone cleared their throat. We all stopped what we were doing and looked to see the butler Sebastian standing there with a smirk.

"Are we having fun?"

"Sebastian, get her away from me!" Ciel said, I grabbed his eye patch and caught him by surprise. My eyes widened as I saw a purple star in his eye, he quickly covered it and looked angry.

"Give that back!"

"I don't think so! What the hell was that in your eye?"

"I don't have to explain anything to you! Now give it back!"

I quickly put it in my bra and pushed Sebastian out of the way, I ran up to the mansion.

"Poena get back here!"

I ran faster and ended up in a garden, suddenly Sebastian was in front of me and his eyes were pink and his pupils were slit. That was the last thing I saw, bastard knocked me out.

"...na...oena...Poena!"

I woke up abruptly and shot up, I was breathing heavily and put a hand to my chest.

"I was dreaming?"

"No, you weren't." I turned to see Tammy with a frown, I grimaced and lay back down.

"Damn, why me? I should be dead, not here." I mumbled looking up at the ceiling.

"Who?" Tammy mumbled, I looked at her confused.

"What?"

"Who are you? You aren't the Poena I know." I looked at her with a sad expression.

"Tammy I-"

I was interrupted by a knock on the door, we looked to see it was a girl with red hair and round glasses and she was in a maid outfit.

"Miss Tammy, Miss Poena. The Young Master would like to speak to you."

We nodded and I got up from the bed I was laying on, we followed the maid through the mansion and stopped in front of double-doors. She knocked on the door and then opened it.

"Young Master, I've brought them for you."

"Thank you Mey-rin, you can leave now."

She nodded and moved for us to enter, we did and I saw Pierce sitting in the chair in front of Ciel. We walked in and stood on either side of him, I had a stern look on my face and Pierce just looked bored.

"I see you've woken up."

"Yeah, what is it you needed to talk to us about?"

He held a frown on his face.

"First, I'd like you to return my eye patch."

I took it out of my bra and tossed it to him, it landed on his desk and I crossed my arms.

"Anything else?"

"Yes, I want to know where you three came from."

"First, I want to know where we are and who you are."

"I believe you are in no position to be asking me questions after you assaulted me."

"Look, I'm the one who was shot at and was supposed to die in a car crash, but I ended up here. I don't know why and I don't know how so I believe I should know who I'm talking to before I give my personal information."

It was silent, a smirk crept up on his face.

"You're not as stupid as you look."

"What is that supposed to mean?'

"It means you're quite intelligent even though you've proved to be quite aggressive the first time we met, you are both strong and smart and quite bold."

"Thanks, now. Answers."

"Alright, I am Ciel Phantomhive. Earl of Phantomhive and loyal Guard Dog of the Queen Victoria, you are in London. The year is 1889."

"Shit." That all I could say, I was so angry that if I said anymore I would've been yelling profanities for an hour.

"Now, I told you what you wanted to know. You tell me what I want to know."

I sighed and frowned.

"Fine. I'm Poena, this is Pierce and Tammy. We're all from the year 2013, I'm 14 and so is Tammy but Pierce is 17."

"That explains the clothing, but yours are different from Miss Tammy's."

"That's because in our time... Pierce is a gang leader and I help him little."

"You what?!"

We all turned to Tammy who had a shocked look on her face.

"When did this happen?!"

"Last year, Tammy I didn't tell you because I knew you'd act like this."

"Of course I'd act like this! You're part of a gang that kills people for a living!"

"Tammy, it's not like I lied to you! I'm still the same girl that you knew for a year AND I'm friends with a gang leader!"

"That still doesn't change the fact that you hid this from me! How am I supposed to be friends with someone who could shoot another living being without a second thought?!"

"I don't know! How about you ask yourself?! 'Cause you have been friends with that exact type of person FOR A YEAR!"

She didn't say anything else, she was at tears. I looked at her with a stern and angry look, I turned back to Ciel to see him with a shocked look.

"Is that it?" I asked harshly.

"Yes, you and Tammy can leave, but I still need to talk to Pierce."

"Whatever."

I walked out of the study/office and tried to find my room, Tammy didn't follow. She went another way, but I could care less though. Once I finally found it I slammed the door behind me, I jumped on the bed and stuck my face in the pillow.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

(Tammy P.O.V)

I walked out of the Study and ran down a random hall, I tried to wipe away every stray tear. I saw a door and pushed it open, and found myself in the garden. I stopped running and slowly walked underneath a tree, I slid down the trunk until I was curled up in a ball. I sobbed loudly, I didn't care if anyone heard me. I just wanted to go home, that's all I wanted.

"Excuse me miss, are you alright?"

I wiped my nose and looked up to see Finni, heat found its way to my cheeks. He had a little bit of blush on his cheeks too, I just stared at him. I quickly got and wiped the tears that caked my face.

"I-I'm fine, thanks for asking."

"No problem, but... why were crying?" He asked concerned, I looked down at my feet trying not blush even more.

"It's nothing, really. I don't want to bother you with it."

"Well alright, the name's Finni by the way!" He said with a bright smile, I smiled slightly and lifted a hand.

"I'm Tammy, nice to meet you Finni."

He took my hand and shook it, I cringed a little when he had a hard grip. He noticed this and started freaking out.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?!"

H e quickly let go off my hand and examined it.

"No-no it's okay, just a little bit but nothing bad. Don't worry."

"Oh good, I don't know my own strengths." He let out a relieved sigh as I laughed lightly. Maybe staying here wouldn't be so bad.

(Pierce P.O.V)

I was sitting in the room with Ciel and his butler, they just stared at me like creepy owls.

"So, Poena has never told Tammy about your relationship?"

"I guess so, I never knew Tammy existed until today."

"So what is she like around you?"

"She's real chill and just keeps a cool head, but when you piss her off she won't hesitate beat the shit out of you. She's pretty good with a pistol and she's great at hand-to-hand combat, she beat every single guy in my crew."

"Perfect, that's I wanted to ask. Sebastian will lead you to your room."

"Thanks man."

I stood up and followed Sebastian, before we left the last thing I heard from Ciel was.

"We might have some new servants at the manor."

**Hope you liked it, please Review, Favorite, Follow! Thanks guys, Peace!**


End file.
